Never Leave Us
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tyina wants to leave the family. But why? Only Ben and Wildvine can stop her in time!


**A birthday story requested from guestsurprise! Enjoy and I hope you like, Amiga!**

 **AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Tyina sat by the lake with a depressed look on her face.

Earlier, she overheard Ben telling Wildvine that he hasn't been able to do anything romantic with his wife because he's been too busy with being a hero and caring for the kids at the Grant Mansion.

Tyina felt horrible. Ben going through all that stress, she had to do something about it.

Eyes filled with determination, Tyina took off and headed to Plumber Headquarters.

For the next few day, Ben hasn't seen Tyina anywhere. She wasn't in themanion, so he took off to the forest, knowing she hangs out there a lot.

"Tyina!" Ben called out. "TYINA!"

"Ben? Is that you?" Wildvine said, dropping down from the trees.

"Wildvine, have you seen Tyina?" asked Ben. "I can't find her! I checked everywhere!"

"Hmm, not sure." Wildvine said. "Let's go ask Cassie.

Cassie was watching TV, not a care in the world. When Ben and Wildvine entered the living room, her shoulders tended up.

"Hey, Cassie. Have you seen Tyina?" Ben asked.

"Uh...nope! Haven't seen her!" Cassie answered, meekly avoiding Ben's eyes.

But Ben could tell she's was lying. "Lying isn't a good thing, Cassie."

"I'm not lying!" Cassie retorted. "I have to go!"

She tried to leave but Wildvine caught her by her wrists and held her arms up.

"He's right, Cassie." Wildvine looked at Cassie straight in the eye. "Lying is never good." He smiled. "But we always make the truth come out..."

Cassie gulped. She knew where this was going.

Without warning, Ben reached out and tickled Cassie's vulnerable stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Behehen! Nohohohoho!" Cassie laughed.

"Tell is where Cassie is and we'll stop!" Ben teased as he tickled.

Wildvine decided to help make Cassie talk by using his leg vines to tickle Cassie's neck and underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

"Then start talking!" Ben playfully interrogated. "Where's Tyina?"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Cassie yelled. "SHEHEEHEEHEE SIGNED UP FOHOHOHOR ONE MONTH AT PLUMBER CAHAHAHAHAMP!"

The tickling stopped.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Wildvine shouted.

Cassie looked sad. Before she could say anymore, Wildvine wrapped her in his vines and they took off.

"We have to stop Tyina!" Ben said.

"No time to lose!" Wildvine said.

"Why are you taking meeeee?!" Cassie wailed.

* * *

At Plumber Headquarters, Cassie had her luggage ready and was about to board the ship.

"TYINA!"

Stunned to hear that familiar voice, she spun around and saw Ben, Wildvine, and Cassie in the Florauna's clutches.

Tyina gave Cassie a disapproving look.

"Sorry, Tyina. They tickled it out of me." Cassie said.

"Tyina! You can't just leave us without letting me know!" Ben said. "I thought something terrible happened to you!"

"Why would you do this?!" Wildvine asked.

"Because...I overheard you guys talking how Ben can't spend much time with his wife because of work. So I thought that maybe if I became stronger at Plumber camp, I could help Ben with his job so he can relax and-"

"Tyina! Leaving me won't help at all!" Ben said. "I know I have a lot of responsibility as a hero. But I don't want to you think I'm too busy for my wife Melody! In fact, she helps alongside me with my missions so we get to spend a lot of time together!"

Tyina was floored. "But...but you said-"

"Tyina, you didn't hear the whole story." Ben said. "I was telling Wildvine we haven't done anything romantic like dinner or a movie. So I was asking him to have the Grant Mansion aliens to take over my shift while we go out on a night on the town."

Tyina dropped her bags and threw her arms around Ben, beyond happy. "I really didn't want to leave you guys." she sobbed.

Ben smiled and hugged Tyina. "I feel the same."

With Tyina back home at the mansion, all the aliens welcomed her and Ben back.

Melody hugged Tyina me kissed Ben. "I'm glad you rescued Tyina in time, my favorite hero."

Ben blushed. "Anything for family."

Tyina happily agreed to babysit while Ben and Melody went on their date. Sparkle, Chelsea, and the other kids sat in the living room as Tyina told a bedtime story, it was about what happened today.

Chelsea snuggled in her sleeping bag. "I'm glad you're here to stay, Tyina."

"Me too, Sweetie." Tyina said, smiling. "Me too."

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, guestsurprise! This is my gift to you!**


End file.
